1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool skimmers and more particularly pertains to a pool skimmer deflecting device attachable to a pool edge for guiding surface debris into a pool skimmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool skimmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool skimmers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning surface debris from a pool are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a skimming apparatus for a swimming pool is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,514 in which an elongated deflector carried by a bracket member deflects and guides surface-water-born dirt, leaves, pollen, and other debris via circulating pool water into the skimmer inlet opening. The bracket member includes an iron plate imbedded therein which may be releasably coupled to a permanent magnet mounted on the pool wall.
A skimmer-diverter assembly for removing debris from swimming pools is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,379 which includes an elongated arm positioned adjacent the skimmer intake of the pool filtration and circulation system. A flow augmenting system is used with the elongated arm to direct an augmented current flow along the arm to enhance the entrainment of debris and direct the debris toward the side wall of the pool and skimmer intake.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,028 which discloses a debris diverting boom in which a floating boom is movably supported by a bracket attached to the side of the pool. The bracket includes at least two longitudinally-spaced, parallel rods which extend through corresponding spaced vertical holes in the boom to provide for vertical movement of the boom on the bracket.
Other known prior art pool skimmers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,678, and 5,059,314.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a deflecting device for guiding surface debris into a pool skimmer which includes a clamp adjustably attachable to the pool edge by a pair of thumb screws and a pair of guide rods which extend vertically from the clamp to movably support a floating deflector proximate the pool skimmer to guide surface debris thereinto. Furthermore, none of the know prior art pool skimmers teach or suggest a device including the aforementioned structure and further including a deflector formed of a plurality of portions pivotally coupled together such that an impact by a swimmer will uncouple such portions to preclude injury. Finally, the present invention also provides a floating deflector having a expanded tip operable to create small eddy currents which further assist in the removal of surface debris from the pool water.
In these respects, the pool skimmer deflecting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of guiding surface debris into a pool skimmer.